Midnight Conversations
by OhTheShame77
Summary: Klaus visits Caroline to talk about her betrayal.  Night after 3X15


In hindsight, she really shouldn't have been surprised that he showed up in her room. Unannounced, unwelcome. She had, after all, distracted him so that his brother could be daggered and by effect, all his siblings would be daggered. Seriously though, she figured that she'd have at least a day before she'd have to face him, not two hours.

_Seriously, he couldn't even wait until the morning_?

"You betrayed my trust." He was lounging on her bed like it was his own, as though she was the disturber and the bother. _Stupid hybrid_. Sitting down, she simply glared at him and waited for him to continue. "I don't trust many people. I know that you don't feel for me the way that I do for you, but still. That was rather rude, Love. Our little spat the other night I could forgive easily, but this?" Gesturing with his hands, she found herself amused by how animated he was when he talked.

"Are you finished?" She asked patiently, stifling a laugh at his child-like pout and nod of the head. "Good. I'm not sorry!" Standing up to seem intimidating "I wasn't lying when I said I'm too smart to be seduced by you! And trust? What have either of us done to warrant trust from the other? You need to get your head out of your ass and see the freaking light! I am with TYLER! And you have the nerve to be upset because I put my life-long friend's life over yours? Screw you!" She hadn't meant to start yelling at him, but really? This hybrid was being ridiculous.

"You know, about 600 years ago, I was hiding out in this village just outside of Rome with Elijah. The people of this village were old fashioned, they didn't believe in God and had stick with the old gods of legend, you know Jupiter, Neptune, all those bastards. We had the best time there because they believed that we were, who was it again, ah yes they believed we were Neptune and Mars." He chuckled with merriment for a moment, enjoying the fond memory. "The blood flowed freely and women were plentiful but there was this one that haunted me. She had a personality very similar to yours. She hated to be told what to do, was fiercely loyal, and was intelligent enough not to fall for my games. I did my best to woo this girl but she married another." Now his tone took on a darker ring, unsettling the blonde standing before him. "That night Elijah and I slaughtered the entire village, and I killed her last, over the course of days." He had relaxed into her bed, cradling the back of his head in his hands and closing his eyes as he brought up memories from long ago.

"Well, that was romantic. Take me! I'm yours!" Her sarcasm was practically smothering as she pretended to swoon and ended up laying next to him. "I feel so special now. And what was the point of that lovely bed time story?" She propped her head up on one hand to watch him, completely unafraid of the man lying next to her. Okay, that was a lie, she was afraid of him, an idiot would say otherwise, but she'd be damned if she let him know.

"Earlier tonight, I burned almost everyone of my sketches of you, pretending that I was actually killing the real you. When I killed that girl, I felt satisfaction; when I imagined myself killing you I felt sick. Please explain to me why that is?" He truly looked curious, head cocked to one side and eyes scrunched together in thought.

"Can you tell me that girl's name?"

"No."

"Can you tell me the name of the village?"

"No."

Rolling her eyes, she fell back to the bed and stared at her ceiling. "Well there you go. You had no emotional connection with her or the town. Here with me, there's a mutual physical attraction and we both originate in this town." She shrugged her shoulders, "It's only a guess but, yeah."

"So you are attracted to me." Smirking he raised his head to look into her eyes. "Physically sure, you're hot, I'm hot. Shit happens; however, I am in love with Tyler!"

"Why?"

It was a simple question, and that is why she believed it caught her off guard. Why was she in love with Tyler? Why wouldn't she be?

"He earned it." Lifting herself up onto her elbows, she continued, "He fought for me, he was my friend first and most importantly, and he waited for me to accept my feelings for him. I never felt pressured to do anything with him. He let me initiate, never complained about my neurotic tendencies, and I mean come on! Right now, he's in some forest forcing himself to change so that we can be together!" Leveling him with a glare she finished, "He earned my love, he didn't force it."

He let those words sink in, thinking about his past actions. The bracelet, the dress, the ball . . . they'd all failed in wooing this baby vampire. In fact, the only thing he could think of that made any sort of emotional impression on her was the sketch he drew, which he knew was on her desk. He could think of nothing that he had done that would earn her love, or even respect.

"Alright then Love, challenge accepted." He stood up, and she followed suit. Her face showed her confusion clearly and he reveled in it. "Challenge? What challenge?"

"I am going to earn your love, Caroline." He told her before leaving the house in a blink of an eye. It took her brain a moment to process what he meant.

"What? No! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT KLAUS!" She shouted before tumbling back onto her bed.


End file.
